A Darkwing Christmas
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Gosalyn has a new boyfriend leaving Honk in the cold. He takes up a new hobby. Drinking. All a week before Christmas. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

A Darkwing Christmas

"It was week before Christmas and the high school student wore all decorating their gym for the annual Christmas dance. Well all but one was." The Narrator said.

The scene is St. Carnard high school gym, the kids are all laughing and having a good time. While a 16 year old Honker was sitting on the stage not really into it.

"Another school dance. Another day to be alone." He said.

"Dances always make him depressed." The narrator said.

"Why so down Honkman?" Gosalyn asked.

She has shoulder length red hair and blonde highlights, an eye brow ring, wearing a purple and black sweat shirt, army pants and boots.

"There she is! The girl of his dreams. He's had a crush on her since he can remember. He really wanted to ask her to the dance. But there's one problem. One huge problem that is getting in his way." The narrator said.

A guy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue and yellow sweatshirt and jeans. Comes behind Gosalyn with a mistletoe.

"Look up." The boy said.

Gosalyn looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey you." She said.

The two kissed and Honker narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's Gosalyn's boyfriend Nate. They've been dating for about 3 months now. He's on the football team. He's into all the things that Honker wishes he could be into. And Honker couldn't stand him. For stealing his girl away from him. Though he hasn't came out and asked her out."

"Hey Honkman. How's it going?" Nate asked.

"It's Honker. And it's none of you're business." He replied.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at him for that.

"Sorry I asked. So Gos, I'll pick you up at seven?" Nate asked.

"You know it." Gosalyn replied.

The two of them kissed again and Nate walked away.

Gosalyn smiled and turned back to Honker.

"So Honk, you ready to go?" She asked.

Honker sighed and nodded his head.

Honker, Ally and Gosalyn are walking home in the freezing cold weather.

Gosalyn is wearing a black and blue winter coat.

The girls are talking about their dresses, shoes, hair and all the girly things.

Which Honker wasn't into, either was Gosalyn. That was until Nate had walked back into her life.

"I still can't believe that you and Nate are dating for 3 months now." Ally said.

"Oh I know me neither. How awesome is it. That he moved back here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh totally. It's just like a love movie. You two lived in the same adoption center for years. He then moved away before you were adopted. And moved back 8 years later."

Gosalyn blushed at that.

'What is with these girls? They act like I don't even exist.' Honker thought to himself.

He just shook the thoughts out of his head and kept walking with them.

They arrived at Gosalyn's house, without thinking the girls walked in. Leaving Honker outside he just sighed and walked back to his house and slammed the door.

Which caused Tank to wake up from the couch. He had passed out from the night before.

"Ahh the noise." Tank said.

"Just leave me alone." Honker said.

Tank got up and walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tank asked.

"Nothing leave me alone." He replied.

Tank raised his eyebrow at that. "Really? Isn't tonight the Christmas dance at you're school?" He asked.

"Yeah so what's you're point?" Tank asked.

Tank then chuckled and grinned. "Oh that's right. Gosalyn is going with her boyfriend. And it's just killing you." He mocked.

"Just drop it Tank." Honker said.

"Oh but it's so true. You want to be the one who takes her." Tank teased.

"TANK!" Honker exclaimed.

"Life's a bitch isn't it? But I have just the thing to help you." He said.

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey out of his pocket and Honker just looked at it.

With the girls..

Gosalyn and Ally are in her room.

"So Honker isn't coming?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn shook her head and sighed. "No. Honker doesn't have a date and he's not really into dances." She said.

"Oh okay. We'll have fun anyways." Ally said.

"You bet." Gosalyn replied.

The girls high fived each other.

Later in the night..

The doorbell rang and Drake answered it.

It was Nate and Ally's boyfriend Chris.

"Hi boys." Drake said.

"Hi Mr. Mallard."

The boys walked into the house, Drake looked at the Muddle foots house and sighed.

"I'll go get the girls." Drake said.

He walked to the stairs.

"Girls you're dates are here." He called up.

"Coming." Gosalyn called from her room.

The door opened and the girls walked out.

Gosalyn is wearing a purple sparkling dress, high heels. Ally is wearing a baby blue dress.

The boys jaw dropped to the ground when they saw them.

"Hey." Gosalyn said smiling to Nate.

"Hey." Nate replied.

The two kissed each other, Drake grabbed his digital camera.

"Okay guys say cheese." He said.

The kids stood together and smiled back. "Cheddar." They mussed.

The picture was taken, the kids walked out of the house.

In Honkers room…

He's doing his homework when he heard laughter coming from outside.

He looked out the window and saw the kids getting in the limo.

He sighed and looks back at his homework, pulls open the dresser and looks at the bottle.

Closed it back up and continued to do his home work.

After the dance was over with the limo pulls up to Gosalyn's house.

Nate and Gosalyn walked out of the house, to the house.

"Hope you had a good time." Nate said.

"Very much so." She replied.

"Good." He said.

He leaned in for the kiss and they kissed.

"Night."

"Night."

They walked their different ways.

Honker was watching from his room.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

He reached for his bottle and popped it open and drank.

The next afternoon..

Honker is outside with a huge hang over.

He spotted Gosalyn walking out of the house.

He made sure that his sunglasses wore up right.

"Hey Honk." She said.

Honker gasped and looked back at her. "Oh hey Gos." He said.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much. How about you?" He asked.

"The usual. Go to the mall with Ally and then meeting Nate at his house. You really should of came last night. You would have a blast last night. I think that Casey girl has a thing for you." Gosalyn said.

"Nah, you know me. I would have been on coat guard or something." He said.

"I don't know. Casey would of danced with you I bet." She said.

"I'm not interested in Casey." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter." She asked.

"No reason." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "What ever. I better go meet Ally. So I'll see you in training lessons tonight? We're going to do the cool stuff tonight." She said.

Honker shrugged. "I guess." He replied.

"Cool see you then." She said.

She walked away and Honker took out the bottle of whiskey and drank some more of it.

"He couldn't take it! She just keeps talking about him. And how great he is. She even tried to hook him up with somebody. How rude? And this is the only way to help him forget." The narrator said.

At the girls at the mall…

They're doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

"Last night was a blast." Ally said.

"Tell me about it. It would have been cooler if Honker would of come." Gosalyn said.

"Did he say why he didn't come?" Ally asked.

"No, he just said that he had things to do. Besides he would be the only one who didn't have a date. That would be a hard pill to take." Gosalyn said looking through some C.D.S

"Yeah, I guess it would." Ally replied.

Gosalyn kept thinking about something. There was something about Honker that just didn't seem right. But she just shrugged it off and kept looking.

Honker is in his room drinking some more.

"I think Casey has a thing for you? Nate is so awesome…." Kept running through his mind.

"Why can't I get her out of mind?" He asked himself.

He just kept drinking trying to forget.

Later that night…

Gosalyn and Drake are in the tower waiting for Honker.

But he hasn't shown up yet. Which is not like Honker at all.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at her watch. "Where are you Honk?" She asked herself.

Drake then came walking up to her.

"Gos, I know you've been looking forward to this. But we have to start with out him." He said.

Gosalyn was crushed to hear that. "But dad. I can't do that move with out Honk." She pleaded.

"Rule number 1 of being hero. You have to learn to do things on your own. I have to be on patrol in an hour. So it's either now or next week. You're choice." Drake said.

Gosalyn paused and thought about it for a second.  
"Oh, alright we can do it." She said sadly.

"Good. Just let me get the mats all set up and we can start." Drake said.

He walked away and Gosalyn just looked out the window.

'This is mine and Honker's time. Not even a stinking phone call or anything.' She thought to herself.

Practice is now over off..

Drake and Launch Pad have left for their mission and Gosalyn is tiring her shoes.

When a drunken Honker stumbles in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

Gosalyn just narrowed her green eyes at him with anger.

"Where the hell have you been? Training was an hour ago! You knew that today was important for me…." She trailed on.

She looked him carefully and gasped. "Wait a minute are you drunk?" She asked.

Honkers eyes widen he heard that. 'She knows!' He thought to himself.

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and shook his head.

"No, you're crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me Honk. I can smell it on ya." She pointed out.

"Ppth, you're imagining things Gos." He said.

"No I'm not! Before I was adopted by my dad. I lived with alcoholic before." She said.

"So that has nothing to do with me." Honker said.

Gosalyn really didn't have time for this. She's already pissed at him as it is. And she didn't know for sure if he is.

"Okay, what ever. Just do me a favor will ya? Don't be coming to practices anymore."

"Fine." Honker said.

Gosalyn walked away and left her gym bag on the floor.

Honker felt crushed that she didn't want him around anymore. So what did he do? He took out the bottle of whisky and took a sip.

Honker is alone in the tower drinking. 'Stupid Nate! Stupid Gosalyn!' He thought to himself.

He knew he should stop but at the moment he didn't care about anything.

Just then he heard voices coming from a distance.

He gasped and shoved the empty bottle in Gosalyn's gym bag and ran off.

"I can't believe that you forgot the money." Drake said.

"Sorry D.W. I just forgot." L.P. replied.

Drake sighed and saw Gosalyn's gym bag on the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell Gos. To take this home with her?" He asked.

He picked it up and was about to throw it over his shoulder when something fell out.

"What the?" He asked,

He leaned down and picked it up. His eyes widen and gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh Gosalyn what you doing to you're self?" He asked.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake just keeps looking at the bottle in disbelieve.

'This can not be happening.' He thought to himself/

Launch Pad came up to him and his eyes widen at the bottle.

"Whoa, maybe I should fly." He said.

Drake sighed. "It's not mine. It fell out of Gosalyn's bag." He said.

"Do you think she's drinking?" He asked.

"I..I don't know. You just don't think that it can happen to you're kid. I need to find out."

"But what about the mission? Grizzlicoff wouldn't be too happy." Launch Pad pointed out.

With out thinking twice about it. "Screw him. I'm a dad first and a crime fighter second. Right now my little girl needs me." Drake said.

Back at home..

He walks in and sees Gosalyn watching TV. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

He grabs the remote from the counter and turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, we need to talk." He said.

"Dad, I'm telling you I have no idea. How the principals toupee fell into the pool." Gosalyn spat out.

Drake raised an eyebrow at that. "What?" He asked.

"Uh.. I mean what can I do for you dad?"

"Hmm.. well.. Is this yours?" He asked holding the bottle up.

Gosalyn looked at it and shook her head. "Nope. Never seen it before."

"Then how did it get in you're gym bag?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you put it in." She pointed out.

Drake paused and kneed down to her. "Gos, I know that you have been going through a lot with me and Morgana separating. But this isn't the way."

"Dad, I'm telling you. It's not mine."

"Then is it Nates?" Drake asked.

"What?! Oh my god! No! Nate would never do something like that. Not with all the teams looking at him."

"Then whose is it?"

"I DONT KNOW! I never seen it before in my life. I swear on youre life."

" Well it just didn't grow legs and crawl in you're bag. The sooner you come out the sooner we can get you help. Are you sure that it's not Nates?"

"For the hunderedth time! YES it's not Nates. Nate doesnt know what about my training with you at nights. So what you saying that he used his powers and put the bottle in my bag."

"You're telling the truth?"

"YES!" Gosalyn execlaimed.

Gosalyn just couldn't believe this. For once she didn't do anything and was getting in trouble.

"I think that you should stay away from Nate."

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "What? You got to be kidding right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. But you're only 16 years old and it's not healthy to spend so much time with one boy. And I think that you two gotten way to close lately. This will give you time to figure things out. Do I make myself clear?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. Now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." He said.

Gosalyn walked up to her room and slammed the door.

She took the bottle out and looked at it.

"Honker how could you?" She asked her self.

The next morning has come and Gosalyn woke up early and sneaked out of the house.

She spotted Honker sitting on the steps.

Her green eyes narrowed with anger. She has never been so pissed off at him before.

And headed over there.

"You are such a freaking liar!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Gosalyn pulled out the bottle and showed it to him. "This! You told me that you wasn't drinking."

"I'M NOT." Honker exclaimed.

"Really? Then how did it get in my gym bag?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Answer me this. If it's not yours. And not mine. Then my gym bag has a problem. Whose it Honk? What's going on Honker?" She asked.

"Nothings going on. You know me better then that."

Gosalyn pulled him close. "I thought I did Honk. My dad thinks that I'm the one who's drinking."

"Maybe you are."

Gosalyn chuckled and rolled her eyes at that. "Oh come Honk. I get sick from the smell of that stuff remember. That stuff is poison. I can't see Nate anymore."

"Well at least something good came out of it." He said under his breath.

Gosalyn could not believe that it just came out of his mouth.

"Oh my god! You such a freaking jerk!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now why don't you go run along." He said.

That was one thing you didn't do around Gosalyn. Tell her what to do.

"Don't even go their Honk. You know what? This conversation is totally over!" She exclaimed.

She walked past him bumping into him. Honker watched her and pulled out his bottle again and drank.

Gosalyn storms back to her house and slammed the door.

"Stupid ass hole!" She exclaimed.

"There you are Gosalyn. Can you come in here Gos? I want to talk about you're punishment."

"Oh great. Let the fun begin." She said.

She walked into the living room where Drake was on the couch.

"Yeah, let's just this over with." She said.

Drake sat the paper down and looked at his daughter.

"Okay it's no surprise that you're grounded right?" He asked.

"Big surprise." She replied.

"And with being grounded it only means the only two places you can go are. Home and what a surprise home again. And since you're on Christmas break. You will report back to me with everything. And I will be checking you're drink at every meal."

"Dad, isn't that little extreme?" She asked.

"No it's not. Aren't you the one who told me that alcoholism runs in you're family?"

"Yes but…"

"But what? Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and saw Honker walking past the house and sighed.

"No sir." She replied.

"Good. Now go to you're room. And I'll see you later." He said.

"Yes dad." She said.

She headed up to her room and slammed the door again.

Drake watched has she walked away. "My baby girl. Just talk to me." He said.

Gosalyn yells on the top of her lungs.

"I can't believe this! I get in trouble for something that I didn't do! The nerve of Honker!" She exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah what?" She asked.

"Gos, it's me Morgana. Can I come in?" Morgana asked.

"It's a free country." She replied.

Morgana walked in and there two sat down on the bed.

"You're dad told me what happened."

"He's totally over reacting." Gosalyn said.

"Is he? Gosalyn he found an empty whisky bottle in you're gym bag. Don't you think it's a big deal?"

"Yes but…"

"But what? I also think agree with him about you and Nate."

Gosalyn gasped at that. "What?! NO! You can't just make me stop seeing him. I love him Morgana."

"I'm sorry Gos."

Gosalyn just sat there with her hands crossed and Morgana could tell something was bugging her.

But didn't know what.

"Gos, you know if you're ever ant to chat. I'm here." She said.

Gosalyn didn't respond and Morgana walked away.

Gosalyn grunted and took her shoe off and threw it at the door.

Later that afternoon..

Gosalyn is in the tower cleaning it up. As part of the plan of punishment.

"When you get done with that part. You can start on the other end."

"Yes sir." Gosalyn replied.

She picked up a rag and started to clean the floor. Drake spotted Honker washing from a corner and walked over to him.

"Whoa, she's really in trouble huh?"

"Yes she is. And she's not allowed to have any visitors." Drake said.

"Oh okay." Honker said.

He started to walk away when he bumped into Gosalyn.

She stood up and narrowed her green eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted…"

"Wanted to what? To see if I really did get in trouble? The answer is yes Honker. Now leave me alone. Before you get me more into trouble." She said.

She walked past him and Morgana walked in. She then sensed something from Honker. Her eyes closed and got a flash of Honker drinking.

She gasped.

After she got done cleaning..

Gosalyn is back home and heading in the kitchen. Drake is right behind her and watched her pour her a drink.

He quickly took it from her.

"HEY!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Gos. But you know the rules." He said.

"It's just strawberry Kool-Aid dad." She replied.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said.

He took a gasp and got a sugar buzz from it.

"Whoa, that's some sweet stuff. How much sugar did you put in it?" He asked.

"Um 4 or 5 cups . I lost count. And I told you so." She said as she took it back.

"Sorry Go. I'm just looking out for you. Now that you have a drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem dad!" She said.

He walked away and Gosalyn kicked the stool.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She ran to the door and answered it. It was Nate and her heart just sank. She was no way ready for the break up to happen.

"Hey babe." Nate said lovingly.

Gosalyn half smiled at him.

"Ahem." Drake said.

Gosalyn paused and turned to her dad.

"Please just give me 10 mins with him." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed and nodded his head. "Alright 10 mins. Then come back here." He said.

Gosalyn smiled and grabbed her coat. "Nate lets go for a drive." She said.

Nate didn't like this at all.

The two of them walked out of the house.

Outside Honker is in his car.

He's drinking in his car. When he spotted Gosalyn and Nate walking out together.

He gasped and tossed his beer can in the back.

"I can't let him steal her away from me!" He exclaimed.

Honker started the car and followed them.

With Gosalyn and Nate..

They're sitting in his car Nate could tell something was wrong. Gosalyn wasn't saying a word.

This is just killing her.

"Gos, what's wrong?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at the floor. "I can't see you anymore." She said.

Nate was stunned by that and looked at her. "What why?" He asked.

"My dad's making me." She replied.

"I thought that you're dad liked me. Why?" He asked.

Gosalyn had a flash back to Honker and the bottle. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

"He said that I was spending too much time with you. And that I should see other guys." She said.

She couldn't tell him the real reason why. Since she didn't have the real truth about Honker's drinking problem.

"But… I didn't do anything wrong did I?" He asked.

Gosalyn shook her head and smiled at him. "No. In fact you did everything right." She replied.

Nate sighed and couldn't figure this out. He was really heart broken just as much as Gosalyn. He really loved her and didn't want to break her up.

"Well I better take you home. Before you're dad thinks I'm kidnapping you." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that and he started back the car and they drove off.

Honker is looking for them. "Where are they?" He asked.

He started to feel light headed from all that booze. And soon just passed out on the wheel.

Gosalyn and Nate wore in the other line and saw the car coming at that.

"NATE!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nate exclaimed.

Nate quickly moved the car but Honker's car slide from the ice on the road.

Causing it to hit Nate's car. "Ahhh!" The two exclaimed.

That then pushed their car and smashed into a tree.

The impact snapped Honker out of it. He moaned and stumbled out of the car.

He looked over at the car and gasped at the sight of Gosalyn's and Nates' bodies.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Honker just couldn't believe what had just happened.

Nate's car is just totally trashed. There was his love hurt in the car.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" He asked.

He then heard a car coming.

"Oh god." He said.

Scared out of his head he got in the car and drove off.

Gosalyn was starting to wake up. She moaned and looked back at Nate.

"Oh my god! Nate, baby are you okay?" She asked.

Nate groaned and moved a little. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" He asked.

"I think so too." She replied.

The other car stopped and Morgana got out of the car,

"OH MY GOD! Kids!" She exclaimed.

She ran to the door and got another flash of Honker.

She shook it out and opened the door. "You kids all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine Morgana." Gosalyn said.

"Good don't move. I'm going to call the police. Just don't move." She said.

She closed the door behind her and pulled out her cell phone.

"I need an ambulance. My step daughter and her boyfriend are hurt. Please hurry!" She exclaimed.

She put the phone away and opened the door back up. "Helps coming kids." She said/

Gosalyn and Nate held hands and smiled.

Honker arrived back at his house scared to shit.

He then ran to his room and broke down crying. Tank walked in again with what else alcohol.

"Hey, Want a sip?" He asked.

Honker didn't respond he just sat there looking at the wall.

Back at a hospital..

Gosalyn is getting stitches on the back of her head.

"Be careful back there. Be careful. OW OW OW! I'll kick you're ass!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She then got in a kung fu move. "Oh, grasshopper. If you can remove the pebble from my hand. I no longer kick you're ass." Gosalyn said.

Morgana just looked at her weird. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Gosalyn fu." She said.

"What about to kung fu?" Morgana asked.

"Can't do Kung fu." Gosalyn said high on pain killers.

"Why not?"

"Cause you have to use both hands. And this one is kind of fucked up." She said holding up in a cast.

Morgana just chuckled at that and rolled when her eyes when Drake came running in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some crazy drunk ran into us. Causing us to- ow- crash- ow- into- a- OW! Tree! God damn it hurts!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake hugged Gosalyn and then looked at Morgana. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine Drake. She just needs 50 stitches in her head. And a cast on her right arm."

"Ow. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Gosalyn said.

"Hold on you're almost done." The nurse replied.

"This sucks. This sucks. Really bad this sucks. Damn it." Gosalyn said.

Drake was so pissed off. "When I get my hands on the guy who did this. He's going to wish he was never born." Drake said.

Morgana just sat there. She didn't want to accuse anybody.

"There you're all done. And you're good to go." The nurse said.

Gosalyn hopped down from the stool. "Ha! We meet again!" She said.

"Come on Gos. Let's get you home." Drake said.

Back with Honker..

Binki ran in the room. "Honker, we just heard that Gosalyn and her boyfriend Nate got in a terrible accident."

"Oh, is she okay?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. And Nate will be okay too."

"Oh that's good." He said.

He just wanted to leave. He couldn't believe that he had done that.

'How can I ever face her again?' He thought.

In the car with Gosalyn and Drake.

Gosalyn is just in a good mood still. "I'm loopy. I'm loopy! I'm loopy loopy loopy!" She said.

Drake looked at her for a second. "Yes you are." He replied.

Gosalyn gasped and tapped her dad on the shoulder. "Dad, watch this. I can catch my hand." She said. She started waving her hand in front of her face and laughing like an idiots.

"What kind of medication did they give you?" He asked.

"The good kind. Oh, look pretty clouds." She said pointing out the window.

"Yeah they are very pretty Gos." He added.

"Honker's drinking." She said.

Drake looked at her shocked. "What?!" He asked.

"He's drinking like a fish! Oh look, I can make a fish face." She said.

She made a fish face and laughed again.

Drake was stunned that she had said that.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I'm a fish. See." She said.

Drake knew that he wouldn't get any thing else from her.

So he dropped it and kept driving home.

The car pulled up to the Mallard house..

And Drake walked to the door to help Gosalyn out.

"Alright, just wait while I help you to the door okay?" He asked.

"Look I'm Superman! I can fly!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She started to run fast and ran into the door. And fell down in the snow. "Ow. I fell down and went boom." She laughed.

Drake sighed and helped her up.

"This is going to be a long night." He said.

He then noticed Honker's car banged up.

"Hmm…" He said.

Gosalyn couldn't open the door. "I want in. The doors broken." She said.

Drake chuckled at that and opens the door for her. "How you do that?" She asked.

"Magic." He mussed.

"I like magic." Gosalyn said.

She walked in and Drake just chuckled and walked in behind her and closed the door.

The next morning..

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs feeling normal.

"Well good morning Gos." He said.

"Morning." She replied.

"So.. seen any pretty clouds yet?" He laughed.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Last night, you were talking about the pretty clouds." He said.

She just gave him a blank look.

"Don't look at me like that Gos. You weren't all there last night. You was singing and dancing."

She just stood there looking confusing. "Alrighty then dad. Can I call Nate? I want to see how he's doing." She said.

"Um.. sure. But you still can't see him. Um.. before you do. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Last night you said that Honker's drinking. Is that true?"

Gosalyn paused at that but quickly came up with something.

"Dad, you really need to stop making things up." She said.

"But you did.."

"Dad, just drop it." She said.

She walked into the kitchen to call Nate.

Drake just stood there not knowing what to believe when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" He asked.

He walked to the door and answered the door.

It was Morgana.

"Morgana what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"I'd thought that I'd stop by to have a chat with Gosalyn." Morgana said.

"Oh okay. She's in the kitchen. Come on in." Drake said.

Morgana walked in and Drake closed the door behind him.

Gosalyn comes walking out with a glass of orange juice.

"Dad, don't worry its only orange juice. But here if you want to make sure. Take it." She said.

"It's okay Gos. I trust you." He said.

Morgana walked up to her and smiled. "Gos, can I talk to you?" She asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Sure Morgana what's up?" She asked.

"How about if I treat you to break feast?"

"Sounds good to me. See ya dad." Gosalyn said.

"Wait, don't forget you're cell phone." Drake said.

Gosalyn walked over to the table and grabbed it. "Got it dad." She said.

She put it in her pocket and Morgana and Gosalyn walked out of the house.

Drake sighed and looked out the window. "I will make the creep pay for this Gos. Mark my words." He said.

At a run down pancake restaurant.

The two of them are sitting down at the table. Gosalyn is just playing with her food.

"So are you happy that I took you out?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn looked up. "What?" She asked.

"You happy to be here?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. She was still pissed off at everything. "Oh yes I am. Just last week I woke up in bed sobbing. I will never be happy until we return to uh.. Papa's Pancake house. And now we're here. Thank you for bringing me." She said.

"Oh come on Gos. This is a great restaurant."

"Okay."

"They have a good food."

"Okay."

"This is a great restaurant."

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Have you looked around? Holy crap! Sucks!"

"There's a lot of history here."

"Translated old as shit."

"They've been rebuilding."

"Polish a turd. It's still a turd." Gosalyn said.

"I'm trying to have a good conversation with you Gos. I can tell something's on you're mind."

"Really? Let's see. You guys made me break up with my boyfriend for something that I didn't do. Got a car accident. Got stitches in the back of my head. Oh yeah, I'm just doing good." She said.

Morgana sighed. "It will only be a little while. Until we know that you're good."

"For the tenth hundred time! I DON'T HAVE A DRINKING PROBLEM!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Hmm… is that all that's been bugging you? You know I can read minds."

Gosalyn didn't want say what was really bothering her yet. "Morg, if something was wrong I would tell you."

"Is it about Honker's drinking problem?"

Gosalyn looked at her shocked. "How did you?" She asked.

"I'm a physic remember?"

"Oh yeah. My bad." Gosalyn said.

"So how long has it been going on?"

"A few days. I think."

"Is that all?"

"No, I just got this bad feeling. That he's hiding something from me."

Morgana paused and looked at her.

"I didn't want to say anything. But I think Honker was responsible for the crash."

Gosalyn spat out her orange juice. "WHAT?! Oh come on Honker? The boy who is scared to go on a roller coasters cause there's a 100 to 1 chance something will go wrong."

"Think about it Gos. Would I tell you something like this. If I didn't believe it?"

"No you wouldn't."

"So.."

Gosalyn sighed and paused. "Just let me talk to him first. Before I start accusing him of things." Gosalyn said.

The two of them got up and headed out of the restaurant.

Just then Honker showed up. He was about to make a break for it.

"Honk wait! I need to talk to you." Gosalyn said.

Honker stopped and Morgana looked at Gosalyn. "I'll see you guys later." She said.

She walked away and Gosalyn looked at Honker.

"Hey, I uh.. heard about what happened. I'm glad to hear that you're okay." Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Okay Honk. I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to be honest with me okay?"

"Okay asks." He said.

"Was you the other driver last night?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker was stunned. "What? How could you even ask me that!"

"Just tell me the truth Honk. That's all I want."

"I can't believe that you're even asking me this!"

Gosalyn noticed that he didn't look at her in the eyes and she knew.

"OH MY freaking GOD! It is true! You are the other driver!" She exclaimed.

"What? No!" Honker exclaimed.

"Honk, I know you better then anyone! You didn't look at me in the eyes! How could you?! You got drunk and got behind the wheel of a car."

"I saw you and Nate together and I thought.."

"We were breaking up Honk! And I could have told you that. If you had waited."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say is oh? You could have killed us! What did you think that I wasn't going to find out? My dad's fucking Darkwing Duck! My step moms a physic! What in the hell were you thinking?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I was scared Gos."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you. I was on my way to tell you how I feel about you. We had the fight and I.."

"Oh okay. That makes every thing better. Yes we had a fight so what! That doesn't give you the right to get drunk and behind a wheel of car! You don't get it! I don't want excuses. I just want the truth. You keep making stuff up. And not a single I'm sorry! I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be you're friend. It's not worth it anymore."

"Oh come on. After all the stuff that you did."

Gosalyn couldn't believe that. "Whoa whoa whoa. Back the truck up. What I do and this. Are two completely different things. So don't give me that bullshit. Honker, what I did. Didn't almost kill any body. And I don't let my so called best friend take the blame. For something that I did. I got in trouble for you dude!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You didn't have to. You could have told them the truth."

"I did it because I thought you was my best friend. And that you would come clean. Once you had seen me get in trouble. But you didn't do you? You just kept making more lies about it."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Too late now. I have to turn you in." She said.

Honker was stunned by that. "What?"

"I have to. I can't let the police keep looking for somebody. When I know who it is already."

"Gos.."

"Honker, right now. I am so pissed off at you. I have never been this pissed off at anybody. What really gets me is that you didn't speak up. When I asked you what was wrong. You lied. When I got in trouble. You lied. When I got hurt. What a surprise you lied again. I don't believe a word you say anymore. What in the hell were you thinking?!" Gosalyn said.

"I wasn't."

"You right about that.. You weren't. You let you're jealousy ruin what I thought was a good friendship. I mean what if it wasn't me and Nate. It could have been somebody else."

"I get it."

"I don't think you do. I… I don't even know you anymore. Thanks for the wonderful Christmas present. You must be very proud of you're self now. Me and Nate broke up. So now you can have me all to you're self. Ooops, that's right. It's never going to happen. The sight of you makes me sick!"

"Gos.."

"Just shut the hell up Honker! You are suck fucking lair! Everything is a lie!"

"I.."

"What part of SHUT THE HELL UP don't you get? Honker, I thought that you were my best friend! Best friends don't do this to each other. Good thing I still have Ally."

"Gosalyn.." Honker said.

Just then Ally came walking up. "Oh m god! Gosalyn, you're alive!"

Gosalyn smiled at her. "Hey girl. Yeah I'm doing good." She said.

She sensed that something was up.

"Um.. feel like getting a pizza?" Ally asked.

"No, I'm still grounded."

"I can't believe that! You would never do that! I hope that they catch the guy and toss his ass in jail."

Gosalyn didn't take her eyes of Honker. "Me too." She replied.

"Well I'll see you guys after Christmas. I'm going to Florida with the rents. Merry Christmas." Ally said.

She walked away and Honker sighed. "So now what?" He asked.

"Now you better get a good lawyer."

"Then Tank better get one too."

"What?"

"He's the one that gave me the alcohol."

Gosalyn couldn't believe this. "Oh my fucking god! More excuses! He didn't pour the booze down you're throat did he?"

"No."

"And he didn't make you get behind the wheel while drunk?"

"No but.."

She was about to respond when her cell phone rang.

"That's probably my dad. Wondering if I'm drunk." She said.

She pulled it out and answered it. "Hey pops… I'm fine… Just some stupid ass that's all. I'll tell you everything when I get home. Be home in a flash." She said.

She hangs it up.

"So you're really going to tell him huh?" Honker asked.

"A duh!" She replied.

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her close and kissed her.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gosalyn pushed him off oh her.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"I love you Gosalyn." He said.

Gosalyn didn't want to hear this. "Don't even go there. You don't even know what love is right now." She said.

"Gosalyn, I always loved you."

"Don't. Just don't. I can't hear it right now." She cried.

"I'm sorry. But I do."

"You know what. I don't give a damn anymore."

"But.."

"Honk, I am just so sick and tired of this right now. You're so worried about losing me. And yet you've been doing everything to ruin it!" She cried.

"Gosalyn, I think about you all the time. I can't get you out of my head. And the thought of you and Nate together drives me crazy!" Honker said.

"Well guess what. Life doesn't always go you're way Honker. You have to deal with it. And for you're information. I had feelings for you too." She said.

Honker looked at her shocked. "What? But you're with Nate." He said.

"Nate never took you're spot in my heart Honk."

"But.."

"Honk, I'm in love with Nate now. You blew it big time." She said.

He grabbed her close and kissed her again. She pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

"Just don't. I'm so tired right now." She said.

She then took off running away and leaving Honker crushed.

He then took out his bottle and took a sip.

Gosalyn ran to her house and slammed the door. With in seconds she was down in tears.

She has never been this upset before. Mostly her heart was breaking. Honker was her best friend. And he should be happy for her. Why did he have to make it hard for her.

Drake walked in from the kitchen and saw her on the floor crying.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

He sat down next to her and looked at her. "What's wrong? Oh, wait. You're going through with drawl. It will get better." He said.

That was it for Gosalyn. "For the last time! I'm not drinking! Honker is!" She spat out.

Drake looked at her shocked. "You mean?"

Gosalyn sniffed and sighed. "That was Honker's whiskey bottle that you found. And he was the one that hit me and Nate the other night."

"Oh my god! Gos, I am so sorry. How did you found out?"

"He told me a second ago. I confronted him about it and he admitted the whole thing." She said.

"Oh my god! What did he say?"

"He said that he couldn't take seeing me happy with Nate. So he drank to forget. And that he was going to tell me how he felt last night."

"Wow, so he has a crush on you huh?"

"Yeah, but he totally blew it. And that's not the point dad. He got drunk behind a wheel. Nate and I could have been killed. I am just so pissed right now dad. He lied to me! He lied to the police!" She exclaimed.

Drake sighed. "Why don't you go to Nate's house and tell him this." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and walked out of the house.

Drake just didn't know what to think anymore about this.

"Poor Gosalyn." He said.

Honker is in his room and looks out the window and sees Gosalyn walking out.

He sighed and took out the bottle and started drinking again.

Binki comes walking in and turns the lights on.

She gasped and drops her laundry basket on the floor.

"Oh Honker. What are you doing in the dark?" She asked.

Honker quickly put the bottle back in his pocket.

"Mom?! Don't you ever knock anymore?" He asked.

Binki looked at him and gasped. "Honker J. Muddle foot! Are you drinking?!" She asked.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed.

Binki didn't know what to say. She just backed away and turned the lights back off.

Honker just pulled the bottle back out and continued to drink.

Gosalyn's at Nates house telling him what happened.

"HOLY SHIT! Are you sure that it was Honker?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he admitted the whole thing."

Nate just shook his head in disbelieve. "I don't believe that he would do something like that."

"Yeah me too." Gosalyn said looking on the floor.

Nate looked at her and knew that she could use a laugh.

"You know what pissed me off today?" He asked.

"No what?"

"Trying to use my cell phone."

"Again?"

"Yeah, just like the damn commercials. CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? About now? About now?"

Gosalyn started to chuckle at that.

"But you know what you don't hear in them?"

"No what?"

"The other end of the conversation. Hi..I..D.. static noise. What a piece of shit." Nate said.

Gosalyn busted out laughing at that.   
Nate laughed too and looked at her. "So.. is you're dad letting us back together?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "No. Maybe after the holidays. He said that I need time to get better." She said.

"Oh." Nate replied.

"Don't worry it wouldn't be forever." She said.

"You better go before you dad thinks that we eloped." Nate mussed.

Gosalyn laughed and nodded her head. "I wouldn't run it passed him. Hey you want to get some pizza? Ally got snowed in. So she's going to meet us there. Besides, my dad said that we couldn't hang out anymore. He just said that we couldn't date." She said.

Nate laughed at that. "You always find the loop holes don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's what I bring to the table. So you in?"

"Sure." He said.

The two of them walked out of the house.

Later that day..

Honker is standing by Gosalyn's door and is totally out of it.

When Drake answered the door. He just narrowed his eyes at Honker.

"I take it she told you huh?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeah Honker. I never been so disappointed with somebody like this before. My little girl almost died Honker."

"I know Mr. Mallard. And I'm so sorry." Honker said.

Drake didn't know want to say anymore. "I'm sorry too Honker. But you're not welcomed here anymore. Until you get you're drinking problem under control." He said.

He closed the door on Honker. Honker was just shocked and walked away.

As he was walking around half drunk he bumped into Gosalyn and Nate.

Gosalyn just looked away but Nate was really pissed about it.

"You son of a bitch!" Nate exclaimed.

"Come on Nate, let's just go in the pizza place." Gosalyn said trying to move him along.

He broke free from Gosalyn and pinned Honker to the wall.

"Nate, I'm so sorry about it." Honker said.

"Oh, you're sorry! You fucking ass hole!" Nate exclaimed.

Nate punched Honker in the face and the two boys started fighting.

Gosalyn jumped in and tried to break it up. "Nate stops it! It's not worth it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Honker then by accident punched Gosalyn in the face.

"Gosalyn, I'm.." Honker trailed on.

Gosalyn pushed him away. "Just leave me alone Honk." She said.

Nate punched Honker back hard. "Stay away from Gosalyn!" Nate exclaimed.

The two of them walked into the pizza joint and Honker walked away.

He arrived back at home and saw a package on the front door.

He picked it up and saw it was a present from Gosalyn.

He read the letter. 'Dear Honk, next time you feel like taking a drink of alcohol. Watch this and tell me if it was worth it.' It read.

He walked in and saw his whole family sitting in the living room.

"Honker dear, can you come in here?" Binki asked.

Honker sighed and saw a strange man talking to them.

"Honker, this is Mr. Barrington. He wants to talk to you." Herb said.

Honker sat down on the couch and looked at them.

"Hi Honker. I'm from David's house. A drug and alcohol rehab center in Malibu. It was created by a mom who lost her son do to drugs and alcohol." He said.

Tank started to laugh. "So this is what it's like to be on the other side." He mussed.

Binki sat down next to Honker. "Honker, we want you to get better." She said.

Honker sighed and knew it was for the best. "How long will I be gone?" He asked.

"Not a day less and not a day more. It can be weeks, days, months or even years. Not until we know that you get better."

"But what about the police?" He asked.

"We talked to Mr. Mallard and Nate's parents. They have agreed to drop the charges. If you go get help." Mr. Barrington said.

"What about school? I'm going to be left behind." He said.

"They will send you you're work."

"When will I go?"

"In a couple days. Since Christmas is only days away. You can have Christmas here. And say goodbye to you're friends."

Honker nodded his head. "I'll do it!" He exclaimed.

Binki and Herb hugged him. "Oh thank god." They cried.

"This is making me thirsty for another drink." Tank said as he walked out of the living room,.

'Now all I have to do is say goodbye to Gosalyn.' He thought to himself.

He's in his bedroom and opened the present. It was a movie, he looked at it and put in the VCR.

"Best Friends" The title said.

The music for "You got a friend in me." Started to play while showing old movies of the two of them.

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Son, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles then  
I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
(Yes you do)  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and strong too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do  
Just me and you, babe

And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me

You just remember what your old pal said  
Son, you've got a friend in me  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do  
Just me and you, babe

And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
(yes you do)  
You've got a friend in me  
(That's the truth)  
You've got a friend in me  
Yeah!"

The song ended and Honker just broke down crying at this.

"I am such an idiot." He said.

Back with Gosalyn and the others.

Gosalyn is handed out their presents. "It's a little music video that I made for you guys. Nate's is "What I like about you." And Ally's you're is. "I'll be there for you." Gosalyn said.

"Awww, thanks Gos." Ally said.

"Yeah thanks. Did you make one for Honker too?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I did. I wasn't sure if I should give it to him. But I figured that it might help him." She said.

Nate sighed. "Gosalyn, you should forgive me." He said.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "You? You're the one that beat him up. And now you want me to forgive him?" She asked.

"Yeah and I'm over it. He's been you're best friend since child hood. Don't just throw it away because of me." Nate said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Don't flatter you're self. But you're not the only reason why we're not friends anymore."

"So he made a mistake. Everybody deserves a second chance." Nate said.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later." She said.

She got up and headed out of the pizza joint.

She arrived at Honkers house and Binki had told her about it.

"Oh wow. Is he home?" She asked.

"Yes dear. He's in the kitchen. I'm so sorry to hear that you two work out." Binki responded.

Gosalyn just paused at that and walked into the kitchen.

She walked in and saw Honker opening up a can of beer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

Gosalyn was about to walk away but stopped. "Don't start again Honk. I'm here being nice to you." She said.

"Nice? Why would you want to be nice to me? Do you know what my life has been like the past year? It's been nothing but crap storms after another. And this is the only way to help me deal with it."

"Oh, so you need a drink when you're life is going bad huh?"

"Just get off my back." He said.

"No! Don't you get what the tape was for? You're my best friend Honk. Always will and always have. Oh and you think you got problems! Trying having you're dad as a crime fighter. Not knowing if he's going to come home or not. Crap storms happen every day Honk! It's a part of life. You just deal with it! You wouldn't get you're answer from a bottle of a whisky bottle. That just causing more problems." She said.

Honker sighed and looked at her. "What should I do?" He asked.

"First you put the drink down." She said.

He sighed and took the can down and Gosalyn walked up to him.

"And second you do this." She said hugging him.

Honker started to cry on her shoulder. "I'm scared Gos." He said.

"I know Honk. But it will be okay. I didn't mean what I said to you earlier. I was just mad about everything. I never stopped being you're friend." She said.

Honker looked at her and was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen Honk. You need to focus on getting better. Not on me." She said.

Honker sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So are you going to watch me go in 2 days?"

"No sorry. I'm going to be with Nate at his grandparents house." She replied.

"Oh."

"Don't worry I'm sure that we'll keep in contact." She said.

"Yeah." Honker said.

Gosalyn and Honker hugged each other and then she walked away.

2 years in the future…

18 year old Gosalyn is walking to her dorm room in St. Carnard University.

With a couple of boxes in her hands. Honker comes the other way and they're rooms are across the hall from each other. Gosalyn stops at her door and sighs and knocks on the door.

"Ally, come on. Open the door." She said.

Honker paused when he heard that voice. "Is that you?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused too. "Honker?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Gosalyn smiled at that.

"Turn around. I want to see you." Honker said.

"No." Gosalyn said.

"Why not?"

"Scared." She replied.

Honker laughed. "Al right, on the count of three we both turn around."

"Okay."

"One.. two.. three." They said.

They dropped their boxes and turned around at each other.

"You look good." Honker said.

"Thanks you do too."

They both just stood there not knowing what to say or to do.

Ally then opened up the door. "Oh my gosh! Honker's here!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yup. Um.. why don't you go to the café. I'll meet you there." She said.

Ally nodded her head and walked away.

"Sorry about that." Gosalyn said.

"It's cool. So are you and Nate still?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "No we broke up a couple months ago." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

Gosalyn shrugged. "It's cool. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. So can you believe that we're neighbors again?"

"No I can't. Going to rehab to college. Bold move." She said.

"Yeah, I know. But I know how to handle things better now."

"That's good. So um.. what's in the box?"

"Um one of those temper pedic pillows. Cause you know I have a bad neck. What about you?"

"Um.. a box of bras. Cause you know I have boobs. That didn't come out right did it?"

Honker laughed. "So you want to get something to eat?"

"I probably shouldn't. My dad is coming with more boxes."

"Yeah, my parents are here too."

"Oh then in that case. Let's go. Ally's probably wondering about me anyway." She said.

They closed their doors and walked away hand in hand.

Seconds later..

Drake comes walking with boxes in his hands. "Girls, open the door please. It's you're dad." He said.

Just then Herb laughed. "Well I'll be. Drakester I didn't know that Gosalyn was coming here too."

Drake chuckled. "Yeah. Gosalyn open up." He said.

"Hey Binki look whose here."

Binki gasped. "Drake, wow. The kids must be pleased about this."

"Come on Drakestrer. You can see our last slideshows form vacation." Herb said.

Herb pulled Drake away and dragged him away.

With Gosalyn and the others..

"Okay this is so cool. The whole gang is back together."

"Yup."

The waitress comes with drinks and hands them to the kids.

"Alright I say we do a toast." Honker said.

Gosalyn and Ally moaned at that. "What kind?"

"A friendship toast. Even though we have grown apart for awhile. We will always be friends. And we're more like family then friends. So thanks for every thing girls."

Gosalyn pretended to snore. "Boring. Let's just say we'll be there for each other." Gosalyn said.

"Cheer!" They replied.

They clinked their classed and drank their sodas.

The End


End file.
